Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift statuses
The following is a list of all statuses found in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. List of statuses Addle Units affected by Addle will not be able to remember any ability they have mastered, including Reaction and Support (if it plays any role in battle). Addle has an effective period of three turns. On the third turn, the effect wears off. Berserk Berserk can be inflicted through the Trickster ability Snigger, the Soldier ability Provoke, the Animist ability Catnip, the support ability Critical: Berserk, or through the use of the enemy ability Tomato Ketchup. The Berserk status makes the afflicted uncontrollable and the unit will only use the Fight command. Barrage - Blind The Blind status only reduces Accuracy. It can be inflicted by Archer's Blackout, the Gunner's Blindshot, Elementalist's Shining Air, and Lanista's Haunting Vision. Boost - Charm Charm differs from the Confuse in that units afflicted by Confuse sometimes have a chance to attack enemy units, while charmed units will always fight for the enemy side. Charm can be inflicted by the Lamia's Kiss ability, Dreamhare's Illude, Ahriman's Bewitching Gaze, Cassie's Honeyed Breath, the White Pudding's Simper ability, the Drake family's Mesmerize ability, the Archer technique Cupid, the Trickster skill Charisma and a Fusilier skill Charmshot. Traps that inflict Charm are sometimes laid throughout a battlefield. Charm can be removed by being hit by a physical attack, a Knot of Rust, or the ability Unspell. Confuse Confused units flash purple. They attack both friend and foe alike and choose abilities at random, even if this will break the Law. Confused units may also sometimes just move into a corner and face it, leaving their backs open to attack. Other times confused units simply move in a seemingly random manner and take no action. Disable Disable can be caused by Ranger's Mirror Bandage (though it requires a Bandage), Raptor's Shield Bash, Geomancer's Earth's Embrace, Archer's Aim: Arm, Elementalist's Fire Whip, and Juggler's Dagger. Doom Doom can sometimes be inflicted by the Assassin ability Nightmare, and Sniper ability Death Sickle. The Master Monk has a chance of causing Doom (along with damage) when it uses its Lifebane ability, as well as the Blue Magic spell Doom. The Fencer can inflict Doom with her Checkmate. The Tinker can use Black Ingot to inflict Doom to either enemies or allies. The Scion Zalera can inflict both Doom and Sleep on all enemies. Haste Haste is achieved through the use of the support ability Critical: Haste, the Time Mage spells Haste and Hastega, the Tinker ability Red Spring, or through the enemy abilities Go-Go Dance, Light Curtain, Scurry, and Sheol. It boosts a unit's Speed, lasts 2 turns. Immobilize Immobilize lasts until after the afflicted unit has taken three turns. Aside from the skills in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance (with the exception of Bind), Immobilize can also be caused by a Ranger's Mirror Bandage (though it requires a Bandage) and a Geomancer's Life's Embrace. Invisible Invisible is granted by several abilities, including Hurdy's Hide song. An invisible character cannot be targeted by another unit unless they have been targeted by a Cannoneer first, in which case the attack will hit anyway. Once an invisible unit attacks, the buff will disappear. The Blue Magick Bad Breath can turn an invisible unit into visible and cause the usual debuffs. KO - Oil Per usual, it increases the amount of damage a unit take from fire element attacks. A Green Mage can learn the Oil spell, and a Blue Mage can learn Unction from a Red Marshmallow, both of which inflict the Oil status. A Spellblade can learn Oil Blade from the Broadsword. Oil is cured by the Handkerchief or Remedy items. Poison Poisoned characters will lose 1/10 of their HP at the beginning of their turn. Poison can be cured by either using an Antidote, Remedy, or by using certain abilities or magicks, such as the Paladin's Nurse and the White Mage's Esuna. Prime - Protect Protect can be achieved through the use of the Green Mage spell Protect, the Tinker ability Gold Moogletron, the Chocobo Knight ability Choco Barrier, and the enemy ability Light Curtain. Quicken Quicken is learned by Time Mage and can be cast upon any character. The Juggler ability Smile Toss and has the same effect as Quicken. Quicken is learned from the Thor Rod for 400 AP and costs 12 MP to cast, while Smile Toss is learned from the Orichalcum Dirk for 450 AP and requires no MP. Quicken, when casted on a stopped unit, will have a 0% chance of working. Quicken grants another turn, with the unit's CT staying the same. Thus, a unit that is under the effect of Quicken acts instantly, but their next turn will be delayed. Reflect Reflect can be granted through the spell Reflect, by equipping the Mirror Mail, or by summoning Carbuncle. Regen Auto-Regen is available to Hunters and Snipers as reaction abilities. A Defender's Aura skill bestows Regen along with Auto-Life. The Summoner's summon, Kirin, bestows Regen in an area. Reraise The White Magick Reraise, the Blue Magick Angel Whisper, the Aura ability of Defenders, and randomly from the ability Nameless Song that Hurdy uses. Even if the Judge has left due to the law being broken, Reraise will still revive a party member. Shell Shell can be granted by the abilities: Shell, Barrier, 100% Wool, and Yellow Spring. It reduces magical damage taken. Silence Silence prevents the use of Parley and Advice. Sleep Sleep can be inflicted onto targets through the Blue Magic spell Night, the Green Mage spell Sleep, the Assassin ability Nightmare, the Spellblade ability Sleep Blade, the Tinker ability Chroma Gem, and through the enemy abilities Cloying Breath, Deep Sleep, Eternal Sleep, Shining Darkness, Sleep Touch, Sleet, and Soporific Cloud. Units affected with sleep will skip their turns until after some time or until they are damaged, which includes poison. Their Evasion is reduced to 0 and any abilities, as well as status ailments, are sure to hit them unless they are immune to them. Slow Slow can be inflicted on targets through the use of the Time Mage spells Slow and Slowga, the Spellblade ability Slow Blade, and the enemy abilities Bewitching Gaze, Binding Circle, Cloying Breath, Gold Hourglass, Mucus, Sheol, and Vine Lash. Spellbound Spellbound is a status effect that increases the time of effect of all status, may them be positive or negative. It is inflicted by the Time Mage's Extend spell and by the Spellbound Support Ability, available to viera Green Mages and nu mou Scholars. Stone (Petrify) Petrify can be inflicted onto units through the use of the Bishop spell Break, the Assassin ability Rockseal, and the enemy abilities Glare, Petrifying Rattle, Shining Darkness, and Stone Breath. Stop - Toad The Toad status can be inflicted by Alchemists, Animists, and the Lamia family of monsters. Gallery FFTA2 Charm Status.png|Charm. FFTA2 Confusion.png|Confusion. FFTA2 Critical Status.PNG|Critical. FFTA2 Invisible Status.png|Invisible. FFTA2 Petrify.png|Petrify. FFTA2 Poison Status.png|Poison. FFTA2 Toad Status.png|Toad. Category:Status effect lists Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift